Of Senators, Jedi, and Lingerie
by Cariel
Summary: Bail Organa needs help picking out an anniversary gift for his girlfriend and enlists the help of Captain Typho. Bail, Typho, Anakin, and Obi-Wan in a lingerie store. AU.


**Of Senators, Jedi, and Lingerie...**  
By: Cariel and Jody

Though times were tough with the Republic waging war against the Separatists, Bail Organa wanted to get his girlfriend something special for their anniversary. He had no idea what she would like, but he did want it to be a surprise. He was on his way out of her apartment when her captain of the guard stopped him.

'You know, there's a new department store that opened up a few weeks ago in Monument Plaza. I could show you where it is,' Soren Typho offered.

'If you're sure that it's no trouble,' Bail replied, thinking that this was a good idea.

Since Soren was finished with his duties for the evening, he offered to drive and the two of them headed to the new department store.

When they entered, Soren pointed out a few different shops, saying 'Saché-er-my—I was here when it opened and was dragged around by milady's handmaidens...needless to say it wasn't the worst day I've had being a member of Amidala's security.' He chuckled.  
Bail found a gorgeous, handcrafted bracelet and bought it. The customer service droid had it wrapped and even tied a bow for him.

'That's good, but what about this—' Soren dragged Bail into the lingerie store. He thought this would make an even better gift, but Soren wasn't thinking about Padmé, rather about his own girlfriend, Saché Maberrie.

Soren held up a slinky black see-through two-piece bra and panties, thinking it would look very sexy on Saché.

Bail raised an eyebrow and looked at a lavender negligee instead. His cheeks flushed when Soren gave a whistle at Bail's choice.

'May I help you?' the manager of the department asked, sidling up next to the two gentlemen. Keen on generating sales, the young woman, aided in showing all sorts of lingerie to the two gentlemen, suggesting comfortable, but also more expensive pieces.

Entirely caught up in his shopping escapade, Bail completely forgot about his meeting with Master Kenobi. The two of them had planned on catching up, since the Jedi Master just recently returned from the Outer Rim.

* * *

'Padmé, I need your help!'

She knew the moment she heard her friend say those words she was about to pay for it-in spades. 'Dare I ask?' she replied while pretending as if she could not hear Saché snickering.

If Anakin was troubled by her hesitance, it did not show. If his surprise were to work, he would need her—and her handmaiden's help. 'I have this great idea to surprise Dormé with, but I'm not sure—where to get it,' he confessed before quickly adding with a boyish grin, 'but that's where you and the others come in!'

Sabé eyes grew wide with concern. 'Others?'

Saché quickly spoke up as a frown crept into her features. 'Oh don't be dragging us into your little mess!'

Padmé sighed as she shook her head to her handmaidens, causing them to fall silent. Despite the rumours that surrounded the young senator and the jedi knight Padmé and Anakin's relationship resembled that of a big sister to a little brother.

Anakin met his lover Dormé through Padmé, and the young senator had the Jedi knight's inability to keep a secret to thank for her relationship with Bail. 'All right, fill us in,' she said trying not to wince. The look in Anakin's eyes told her that it was going to be something either inappropriate or embarrassing. Padmé was right on both accounts.

'Absolutely not,' Saché snapped in reply her expression a mix of disgust and embarrassment. Sabé looked as though she wished she could simply disappear. Her red cheeks were bright enough to light up the streets of Coruscant at night.

Padmé was equally un-amused but could not deny Anakin's plight. He was trying his best to be a proper mate to Dormé and was putting her advice to use-though not in the fashion she had initially anticipated.

'I have no idea where to go for this sort of thing, even if you tell me where to go you know the public is going to pounce all over it! Making me out to be some sort of—'

'Swamp rat skirt chaser?' Saché finished with a snort.

'Oh shut up!' Anakin hissed as he glared at the outspoken handmaiden, before looking back at Padmé with a pleading look.

'If you and the others join me the public will just presume that I'm on duty guarding you while you shop,' he said.

'Or they'll think we're looking to share some private celebrations of your own later,' Padmé said in exasperated tones.

Anakin rolled his eyes as he shook his head. '_Echuta-we_! Let's face it, we only need to be in the same room together for the public to come up with that garbage. We all know it's nothing but _poodoo_.

'Besides maybe you'll find something nice to surprise Bail!' he offered before grinning impishly as Padmé balked in shock.

* * *

Obi-Wan commed the senator, who picked up and apologised profusely. 'I'm sorry, Master Kenobi. I don't suppose you would want to change the location of our meeting...'

Inevitably, the Jedi Master found his way through the department store, following his friend's Force signature and winding up in the middle of the lingerie section. He didn't pay attention to the wares sold in this area, only that he spotted his friend and Captain Typho.

'What d'you think of this one?' Soren said, holding up the infamous see-through two-piece set.

'Uh—' Obi-Wan was entirely out of his element and looked to Bail for some sort of help.

Seeing the Jedi Master's cheeks light on fire caused Bail to laugh and sling an arm around his shoulders. 'I was looking at something like this for Padmé... You know, I think your Lady Sabé might want something too since we're all getting something for our significant others...'

Obi-Wan did not want to even acknowledge such private matters to anyone, even though more than a few people were smart enough to catch on to Sabé and Obi-Wan's affection for each other that went beyond friendship. 'I-er-I think you found something quite nice...' he said without conviction, though his eyes began to wander to the other side of the area of the store where longer gowns were located. Obi-Wan even dared to let his fingers slide over the soft material of one of the longer nightgowns. It was light and silky. It reminded him of Sabé.

When Soren caught him, Obi-Wan immediately recited his litany of calm, so that he could regain some sense of order to his thoughts.

'Don't you think she'll be hot in that?' Soren said.

'We do have it in a shorter style,' the saleswoman said, holding up a very petite version of the same nightgown.

* * *

Sabé tried not to think about what they were doing, where they were going or even worse the reasons why. She still could not believe that Padmé would play along with Anakin's obnoxious request.

Saché clearly felt the same way. Unlike Sabé, she was far more vocal about the matter. Even after Padmé ordered her to silence Saché continued to voice her disgust through the hand signals used by the handmaidens. Her warnings were ignored.

Anakin, on the other hand, was very relieved to have his _guides_ and was very happy to express his gratitude. As they approached the infamous lingerie shop, Anakin's eyes lit up to the sight of the mannequins posing in scantily clad garbs 'Oh wow! Dormé would look so sexy in those—but in red!'

Sabé eyes fell to the ground she prayed to the goddess to ensure that Master Kenobi would not be witness to this degradation.

Saché just groaned as Padmé, attempting to be polite, suggested he ask the sales clerk if they had that design in red.

'You think they would? Of course they would; this place specializes in this stuff, doesn't it?' he said eagerly before pointing out another flashy number that was even more revealing. Anakin was soon stepping inside his eyes now glossing over as a goofy grin played on his lips. The only question remained now was what to choose.

'Just look at all this stuff! Force! I don't know what to choose! Dormé would look so hot in all of this—' Anakin eagerly began as he led the way.

Padmé winced as she glanced back to her colleagues who looked as eager as she did to step inside. There was one thing they could now all agree on. Letting a hormonal Anakin run loose in a lingerie store was definitely not a good idea.

Soon Anakin was grabbing hangers of panties and bras and offering them to the sales lady. And to think he used to hate shopping! However his fun was soon drawing to a close when he felt a rising panic coming from his escorts. 'What's wrong? Are the colours off or something? Am I grabbing the wrong size?' he asked in confusion. He was certain he had Dormé's petite form completely memorized, up to and even, the exact placement of her freckles.

Sabé was beyond horrified and could not find the words to express her shock to see Obi-Wan who looked about as comfortable to be there as she felt.

Blinking Anakin stared between the petite women in confusion, his arms now filled with a variety of undergarments. 'Who cares about them? It's not like they're going to rat me out to Obi—'

Thankfully, Obi-Wan at least was able to sense his former Padawan before he arrived, so that he wasn't anymore embarrassed than he already was. However, he had not picked up on Sabé's Force signature and the sight of her made his eyes widen in shock. He wondered if she could read it all over his expression that he had been imagining her in the nightgown right beside him.

The words caught in his throat as Anakin's blue eyes settled upon the bright red face of his former Master. The beautiful undergarments he held dropped to the floor as were entirely forgotten. 'Oh _echuta_; I am so dead.'

Padmé quickly closed her jaw as she attempted to think of a quick reply. Unfortunately the words did not come as she looked between Obi-Wan and Soren in confusion. 'Bail? What are you doing here?' Padmé exclaimed.

'Pad—Senator Amidala!' Bail exclaimed. 'You're not supposed to be here. This is supposed to be a surprise!' He didn't want her to see any of her gifts ahead of time and was less startled and embarrassed than his companions.

'I see—But Master Kenobi? Captain Typho? Are you sure they're a wise choice to be involved in this—do I even want to know surprise?' she stammered out.

Saché raised a brow and quickly added, 'More precisely, what in the blazes are you doing Soren Typho?'

In his embarrassment, Soren's defence was more in anger, though he wasn't angry, but embarrassed. 'The question is what are _you_ doing here, Saché. You're supposed to be at work still!'

Saché folded her arms as she set her jaw. 'What am I doing here?-Wait what are you saying? That I'm skipping out on my duties?' she balked in annoyance, but was cut off as Soren continued.

'I'm already off and I was being kind by showing this department store to Senator Organa. He_ asked_ me for advice and I was helping!' He stood in front of Saché with his hands on his hips though he was still clutching one of the see-through undergarments of choice.

'Advice? Why would he need your advice—Oh great goddess you actually think she'd wear that nasty get up?' Saché said as she rolled her eyes.

Soren quickly hid the garment behind his back. 'What get-up?' he asked, pretending to have no idea what she was talking about.

Saché groaned in reply as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'Soren, I'm many things, but daft is not one of them!' she replied before complaining about Anakin's choice in undergarments which left nothing to the imagination. Soren's attempts to defend his good name brought an impish grin to Saché's lips she could not help but tease Anakin. She would have to tease Soren about the lingerie later in private.

'Great maker you're as bad as_ Chosen loser_ over here,' Saché said motioning to Anakin who was attempting to collect his lacy collection from the floor.

'I'm not as bad as him!' Soren shouted in his defence.

'You sure you wouldn't want to at least try this one on,' Soren asked Saché, wiggling his brow at her. 'Or if not this, perhaps one of these?' he pointed out some of the other pieces of lingerie that he had in mind. He started zoning out, gaping at the lingerie, visualizing Saché in them.

Saché on the other hand looked about ready to storm out of the shop herself. Soren's glossy eyed expression was doing little to help. 'Oh goddess, you can't be serious! Soren, that's just tacky—nevermind uncomfortable! Oh no—do I really look like the sort of woman who wears that?' she answered with a raised brow and a perturbed look.

Saché's eyes settled upon some rather tacky garbs for men and with an evil grin she grabbed a neck bow and men's briefs. 'Gee Soren, you sure you wouldn't want to try these on?' she teased between laughter.

Sabé could barely meet Obi-Wan's gaze as she was so embarrassed.

'What brings you here, milady, Anakin,' Obi-Wan asked politely, bowing to the senator though he couldn't resist quickly meeting Sabé's gaze. 'The senator and I—well, I only just arrived and I see that he's busy. We had had plans—' He tried to explain and though he was being honest, he wasn't doing a very good job of keeping his composure.

'It doesn't look like what it is—' Anakin stammered

It was easier to wonder at Anakin's presence and to question him about it, but with the undergarments that used to be in Anakin's hands, it was clear that unless Anakin had a new hobby that consisted of wearing said undergarments himself, this was for his special lady friend. Either way, the Council would hardly approve. 'Perhaps you ought to pick that up, Anakin,' Obi-Wan suggested with a hint of amusement.

Sabé gave an apologetic hint of a smile to Obi-Wan. She could tell he was as awkward about all of this as she felt. The handmaiden was certain he had a proper explanation and patiently waited to hear it all the while hoping Padmé would explain herself as well.

'Sounds like we're not the only ones who were dragged out against our wills because our friends have—-unusual ideas for surprises,' Padmé said with a hint of a wry grin as her gaze fell to the frantic Anakin.

The faster Anakin tried to collect his fallen belongings the less he was able to keep them in his arms. All the while the young knight attempted to explain himself. 'Master—she's right it's just a surprise—I—wait a minute what the _iquicha_ is so funny?' he stammered noting his master's amusement and growing defensive.

'I said it's not what it looks like!' he clarified as he grabbed at the mountain of briefs and bras.

Sabé looked back at Padmé who was stifling back a giggle. Saché on the other hand looked about ready to choke Anakin with one of the more questionable looking bras.

'Ani, maybe you should tell Master Kenobi just what it really is that you're doing before word starts getting out that you've outgrown your Jedi garbs and are looking for a more—feminine touch.'

Anakin's eyes grew wide in terror as his jaw dropped as he looked to his master. Was that what he found so funny? Did he really think—'

'You can't be serious Master! You wouldn't really think—Oh _echuta-we_, that's so nasty! I would never—Iquicha! It's not for me alright? As if I'd actually wear this stuff!'

Saché burst out in laughter and even Sabé could not resist giggling a little.

Padmé grinned in amusement.

Soren laughed aloud at Saché's suggestion that Anakin was looking for bras and panties for himself. 'I can't say those look very comfortable for a man.'

Obi-Wan shook his head. Though he knew of Anakin's relationship with the handmaiden, he wasn't going to say anything to the Council. Obi-Wan knew that unlike Senator Organa and Captain Typho, Anakin was unaware of the connotations some of the lingerie implied. While most of the items in this particular store were classy and most likely wearable by ordinary human women, there were other items that were not for ordinary wear. Some of them were aptly titled 'honeymoon,' which Obi-Wan also knew Anakin was unaware of. He knew of Anakin's difficulty with reading which only added to this.

While it would be easy to tease him, he didn't want to make him anymore uncomfortable. For this reason, he suggested that he give his credits—Force knew where he got them—and have them pick out something for Dormé instead. 'I almost think, Anakin, that it would be a better idea to give the credits to one of the ladies and have her pick out something for you... If it were me, I wouldn't know where to begin, though I can't say that I would be presenting a lady with...undergarments...' He avoided Sabé's glance as he said this.

Sabé could only imagine how awkward Obi-Wan must have felt and wished she was clever with words. If only to offer him an excuse so he could slip away.

Anakin snorted to his master's words as he sighed. 'That's why they're here, Master. They're supposed to help me find something—instead of mocking me for it,' he said dryly as he glared to Saché.

The handmaiden waited until Anakin looked away before poking out her tongue at him.

Bail paid for the lingerie and had the saleswoman wrap it for him while he continued to use his taller figure to block Padmé's view. He was certain she would like it because it was her favourite colour. All grins, Bail walked over with his newly purchased gifts. 'You'll just have to wait to find out what I got,' he said to Padmé. 'I do hope we're still on for dinner tomorrow, my place. I'm cooking.'

Padmé never did have the chance to encourage Anakin to take Obi-Wan's advice as soon Bail was approaching. Immediately her confidence fled as she lost her train of thought. 'That is most thoughtful of you Bail,' she stammered ,knowing Saché was going to have a field day with this later. In truth she was looking forward to it all week. Bail was an amazing cook and she thoroughly enjoyed any and all time they spent together. Padmé also had a surprise of her own that she hoped Bail would enjoy. 'I look forward to it,' Padmé said with a sincere smile though her cheeks were still rosy.

'Shall we?' Bail said to Obi-Wan.

'Ladies,' Obi-Wan said, bowing to them.

Anakin, on the other hand, was soon back to grabbing anything and everything he believed would look good on Dormé. Since no one was paying attention anymore, he tried to get Sabé to help and was calling out to her while showing the little nothings he thought Dormé might like.

Sabé was speechless in shock and embarrassment. Sabé was grateful to the distraction by the parting of Bail and Obi-Wan. With a deep bow, she bid them a silent farewell though she smiled softly to the Jedi Knight.

'Good luck,' Obi-Wan said softly to Sabé on his way out of the store.

Obi-Wan's gentle words brought a ray of hope to her doomed thoughts and swallowing her fears she attempted to politely answer Anakin's hopeful questions. In the end, to her relief, the Padawan found something suitable and was purchasing them. They could not have left any sooner if they tried.

On their way out, Bail gave Obi-Wan a look that asked if he wanted to remain, inferring that he would prefer to stay since Sabé was there. He was amused to see that Obi-Wan was flushed with embarrassment.

'I'm glad you were able to find something for Senator Amidala,' Obi-Wan replied instead of addressing Bail's questioning look. He decided he would have to surprise Sabé later on with something the two of them could both enjoy and not be embarrassed about.

* * *

The next evening, Padmé spent a great deal of time and preparation for her date with Bail. This time there was no assistance from the handmaidens. It was a private matter and she sought to prepare herself alone. Her surprise was not nearly as extravagant as Bail's was for her, but Padmé hoped he would enjoy it nonetheless. It took a lot of pulling strings, and owing favours to ensure they would be able to take three days off together from their duties. Padmé knew he had been working long hours and despite his assurances of otherwise, Bail needed time away.

She knew how much he loved visiting Naboo and hoped that he enjoy spending time with her at the lakehouse. There was so much she wanted to show him that she knew Bail would truly appreciate. Food, wine, a new sabacc table had already been prepared for their arrival. The gardens too had received new renovations and were now filled with new and even rarer flowers. Padmé wanted everything to be perfect for Bail and her little vacation.

After looking over herself once more in the mirror, Padmé smiled to herself before straightening her gown and departing. Arriving at his quarters, she rang the chime as her fingers danced nervously to the edge of her semi-updo. Padmé knew he liked it when she wore her hair down but did not want to look to obvious. She waited eagerly and nervously for him to answer the door. Never in her life had she felt so happy or so loved.

Bail prepared his dining room for Padmé's arrival, her gifts perfectly wrapped and sitting on the table. He was all grins, hoping that she would love her gifts. Filled with nervous excitement, he wanted this anniversary to be perfect. Bail wasn't one for servants or attendants and made sure that tonight they would be alone. The moment he heard the chime, he checked his appearance in the mirror before opening the door with a big smile on his face. Padmé looked beautiful, but Bail knew that flattery, even if it was sincere, was not something she thought highly of. She heard such things from many people all the time. Instead, he twirled his fingers in her hair as he gave her a kiss.

Padmé gave a polite bow in greeting. Bail looked incredibly handsome and it was difficult for her to look away. It seemed only in his presence could she feel truly like herself again. A part of her could not help but feel a little envious of his skills. She had been trained for many things in her life; domestics, however, was not one of them.

'I made something new tonight. I hope you'll like it,' he said, escorting her to the interior of the apartment.

During their dinner conversation, he was pleased to hear about the preparations Padmé had made for their holiday. Grinning, he admitted, 'I hope you'll like the gifts I got you just as much as I'm excited to visit Naboo with you.' He handed over the two neatly wrapped packages.

To her relief, Bail rather liked her idea and did not chastise her for wishing to take a few days away from the war. She knew he needed though he would never admit to it. Padmé hoped that he would enjoy the other pleasant surprises that awaited him there, but kept silent about it.

Bail never thought it was an annoyance when Padmé mentioned taking some time off or even just having dinner together. Usually they both overworked themselves, but ever since they started seeing each other, it was a different story. It seemed that they were both able to unwind a little more and relax. Though they often had lengthy conversations, it wasn't always about the war, but about other topics as well such as art, literature, sightseeing... They enjoyed each other's company and it never felt like a duty or a thing on their daily to-do lists. It was something that acknowledged the constraints of the lifestyle they led, but also time to get away from it for a little while.

Despite having caught him at the lingerie shop, Padmé was still surprised by his gifts. Even if he had gotten her nothing the young senator would still have been content. His company alone meant so much to her. Blushing, she graciously accepted the presents feeling both touched and humbled. Only Bail could strip her of the many masks she wore, revealing the uncertain woman who had not entirely forgotten the simple things of life. 'You really shouldn't have!' she said with a shy smile.

Opening it with care her eyes grew wide as she struggled to hide an impish smile, she failed miserably. 'You, my love, are such a brat!' she teased in good natured tones. Her flushed cheeks and awed look revealed that the gifts were indeed perfect.

When he presented the lingerie as well as the jewellery, he was very pleased that she liked it. Though he didn't have Obi-Wan's ability with the Force, he was still able to tell when Padmé was putting on a front or if she was being sincere. Her kiss was a testament to it. 'I may be a brat, but I do know what you like, don't I?' he replied, smiling at her.

Padmé smiled to his words as she laughed softly. It warmed her heart to see him smile-not the sort he gave when he was being polite, but an honest relaxed grin. It was humbling to think she had in some small way contributed to his sense of peace. She wished that she could do more.

'Try this on,' he said, lifting the bracelet and hooking it around her wrist. 'I wasn't sure about the size of your wrist,' he admitted. 'Well, we can have a few of these taken off.'

To his suggestion, Padmé shyly complied. Only with Bail could she allow herself not to be so bold, to enjoy the quiet serenity of peace. He made her feel more like a lady and less of a warrior or the pretty doll so many had come to see her as.

The bracelet was exquisite but a little too large for her petite wrists. Padmé did not mind and she smiled as she studied the intricate designs on it.

'This is so beautiful, thank you,' she whispered in all sincerity as she met his dark gaze.

Even though it wasn't perfect, he was glad that she liked it. 'Happy anniversary,' he said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

The feel of his hands against her own felt almost surreal. Gently squeezing it back she briefly closed her eyes wanting to put it all to memory. For the first time in her life she truly felt free. Meeting his gaze, Padmé's expression softened as she reached out to touch his cheek. 'Happy Anniversary—may we be able to share many more,' she whispered. Without another word she leaned in to kiss his lips with all the love she bore.

* * *

After the incident at the department store, Anakin did his best to hide from the public. His first meeting with the clone troopers was but the beginning of his string of bad luck. It seemed everyone now believed he was a cross-dresser which infuriated him beyond words. Had it not been for the fact he did not want to ruin Dormé's special surprise he would have unleashed his fury on more than one person. However Dormé would not have approved and so he refrained, focussing instead on how sexy she was sure to look when she tried the garments on.

No one ever knew just how close they came to death or that the petite handmaiden had in reality saved their lives.

Anakin did his best to wrap Dormé's surprises. His abilities with wrapping paper were not stellar, but he did his best.  
With multiple bows and heavily taped wrapping paper he sought out the handmaidens' quarters.

Dormé, meanwhile, finished her duties and overheard the other handmaidens talking about the Jedi adventures in the department store. Two of them were looking at the holonews, reporting on the scene and inferring inappropriate things about Kenobi and Skywalker. 'I can tell you, Anakin wears boxers, not women's undergarments,' she informed them before going to her apartment.

When Anakin arrived, he tried to ignore the snickers of those who passed by him, but soon was giving out rude gestures. 'They were a gift for my girlfriend you stupid _poodoos_!' he snapped upon hearing an ill made comment about his tastes for women's briefs.

'Idiots,' he muttered under his breath before sighing and clearing his thoughts as he rang the chime. Seeing the look on her face when she opened her gift was certain to make it all worthwhile.

When Dormé opened the door to see Anakin standing there, it was a welcomed surprise. 'Anakin!' she said cheerfully before throwing her arms around his shoulders. 'I wasn't expecting you! Come in!'

Anakin grinned at the sight of his beloved. Soon he was eagerly kissing her lips while struggling to hold her near, without losing his surprises.

Though Dormé felt the packages pressing into her back as they kissed, she was just too happy about the surprise visit to pay it any mind.

'I got you something—a little surprise,' he admitted as he showed her the gifts.

Dormé felt bad that she didn't have anything for him, so she offered him dinner. 'Have you had dinner? I can make something,' she said, thinking that perhaps he might be hungry.

The presents were horrific to look upon and Anakin felt his cheeks warm as Dormé spoke of dinner. He was not sure if this was a sign that she was politely refusing the offer or if she genuinely uncertain that it was for her. '—I know this looks like _echuta_. I've never wrapped a present before—but I promise the gifts inside are much better. You'll just have to ignore the wrapping job or lack of rather,' he confessed sheepishly as he gave it to her.

Dinner was a good idea. After the previous day's events, Anakin was too nervous about Dormé's reaction and the media's opinion of it to really eat. But until she saw her gifts, there was no way he'd be able to keep anything down. 'How about you open them first and then we talk about dinner,' he said in eager tones. Truthfully he had been looking forward to this moment ever since he came up with the idea of surprising her.

'These are for me and you wrapped them yourself?' she said in surprise as she shyly took them into her hands as though they were made of glass.

Anakin beamed as he nodded eagerly to her question. He desperately hoped she would like them and could not help but fiddle with his utility belt as he waited for her to open them. 'I hope you like it. I had to get some help—you know to find the perfect surprise. I'm not very good with this sort of thing, but I think you'll like it—I hope you like it,' he stammered out eagerly as he watched with baited breath for her to open up his tatty gift.

Anakin desperately hoped that she would not be repulsed by it as Saché predicted or laugh at him the way Padmé claimed. However deep down he was more afraid that she'd be horrified by the sight the way Sabé was when he settled upon the choice outfits that he bought.

The bows were so cute as was the wrapping. She could tell that he had taken a lot of time to make it perfect. She carefully opened it, though she wanted to rip them open quickly in eagerness to see what was inside.

Watching her unravel his gifts as though they were the most precious things her fingers had ever touched moved Anakin more than he wanted to admit. For a moment he felt as though he were the knight he always dreamed of being and she was a queen. Anakin never considered Dormé's garbs as being anything but beautiful. In his mind she could make the even the most hideous outfit shine. However Anakin thought she would enjoy wearing something more worthy of her and to his delight he was correct in his assessment.

Dormé hadn't spent many credits on undergarments as she usually spent more on after work clothes, gowns, outfits, shoes, and practical things for her tiny apartment. For this reason, she was very pleased to receive such nice things. She knew without seeing the price that they were of high quality and good material. 'Thank you so much,' she said, not considering the fact that Anakin might have thought her previous undergarments were sub par, but rather that he was so thoughtful as to think of such things. 'They're very beautiful and well-made. I'll feel like a princess in them!' She smiled broadly before brushing her nose against his and then leaning in for a kiss.

Grinning, he drew in a deep breath only then aware of the fact he had been holding his breath the entire time. 'You like it? For real?' he exclaimed in relief. To the abyss with Saché's horrible assessments and Sabé's terror! He knew Dormé would love it! Seeing her smile made him forget all about the media who mocked him for his shopping spree. He blushed as she brushed her nose against his and soon was wrapping his arms around her petite form before kissing her full on the lips.

'You know I'll have to try all of this on too...just to make sure it fits,' she said mischievously, though she had a feeling everything would fit perfectly.

Chuckling at her mischievous remarks, Anakin grinned impishly in reply as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to their bedroom.

He could not wait to watch the _fashion show_ and the _after party_ that was sure to follow.

* * *

That same evening, on the other side of Coruscant, in one of the floating restaurants on the Manarai Mountains, Obi-Wan adjusted the lights on the small table overlooking the sea below. A pot of Paogna tea sat on a warmer in the middle of the table in preparation for Lady Sabé's arrival. Though it wasn't much, he hoped that she would enjoy this evening.

Just as the light began to fade of the mountains, casting an orange glow on the restaurants balcony, Obi-Wan looked over to see his beloved friend and soulmate approaching. T he way the wind caught up the unheeded strands of brown hair that fell in her face brought a shy smile to his lips as he rose from his chair to bow in greeting. He then outstretched a hand of offering to her.

He wouldn't have to return to the Jedi Temple until the following afternoon and he hoped this meant that Sabé and he would be able to spend that time together, away from lingerie stores, bumbling friends, and holonews reporters.


End file.
